Prix
'''Prix is the fifth episode of Iron Man Micro Series . Stark attends the Grand Monaco Prix to watch his entry car but gets attacked by a new enemy.''' Plot 3 months after announcing to the world that he is Iron Man , Stark is summoned by the government and asks to turnover his Iron Man armor. Senator Stern reiterates that the Iron Man armor poses a grave threat to the public but Stark thinks otherwise as the armor has successfully provided peace and lowered down criminal activities. In an attempt to brake Stark, Senator Stern summons Lt. Colonel James Rhodes to report on the status of the suit. Rhodes reports that the Iron Man armor has destroyed numerous properties but reiterates that Iron Man was trying to save civilians or take down criminals. Senator Stern though thinks that Iron Man is wreckless and should leave the authorities to do their jobs. He also states that alot of countries has been trying to develop his technology which means at any time they could start a conflict. Stark though tells them that no one will ever copy his technology and that the Iron Man armor stays with him, he then leaves and departs for Monaco. From afar, Justin Hammer, CEO of Hammer Indusries, ponders Stark's remarks. During their flight to Monaco, Stark steps down as CEO of Stark Industries and names Pepper new CEO. Pepper is shock but accepts his boss' offer before arriving at their destination. Meanwhile, Ivan Vanko gets assisted by a man who gives him a fake passport to Monaco. He then heads home to find that his father has died. Vowing revenge, Vanko charges up his electro whips. At the Grand Monaco Prix, Stark is approached by Hammer who asks Stark to give him a slot at his upcoming Stark Expo which Stark grants. The media tries to interview Stark about his Expo but shifts it to Pepper as she is the new CEO of Stark Industries, though this act was only to distract the media for Stark to head over the race track to replace his entry driver. Stark races at the Grand Monaco Prix and during his race, he is attacked by Vanko who destroys his race car. Stark tries to evade his attacks until Pepper and Happy arrive with Stark's Mark 5 armor or the briefcase armor. Stark then dons his Mark 5 armor and engages Vanko, who calls himself as Whiplash. The two had a brief battle before Iron Man finally manages to out maneuver Whiplash. He then takes his chest reactor and has JARVIS quickly analyzed it before crushing it up. Stark wonders about the technology Vanko used and visits him at a prison. Vanko reveals that his father Anton Vanko was Howard Stark's partner in creating the Arc Reactor but has him deported back to Russia. Vanko states that he vows to avenge his father. Stark returns to the US but checks himself up as he was suffering from poisoning. He has a device check his poisoning levels, which reaches 78%... In a post-credits scene, a mysterious man hands blueprints of the Arc Reactor to Justin Hammer. Continuity *It is revealed that Anton Vanko is the partner of Howard Stark in creating the Arc Reactor. *Stark is suffering from Palladium poisoning, an element derived from the Arc and Chest Reactor. *Hammer Industries replaces Stark Industries as the government's weapons manufacturer. Trivia *First appearance of Senator Stern, Justin Hammer, Anton Vanko and Ivan Vanko/Whiplash Cast of Characters |- | Robert Downey Jr. | colspan="2" | Tony Stark |- | Don Cheadle | colspan="2" | Lt. James Rhodes |- | Mickey Rourke | colspan="2" | Ivan Vanko/Whiplash |- | Gwyneth Paltrow | colspan="2" | Pepper Potts |- | Jon Favreau | colspan="2" | Happy Hogan |- | Paul Bettany | colspan="2" | JARVIS (voice) |- |- | Sam Rockwell | colspan="2" | Justin Hammer |- |- | Garry Shandling | colspan="2" | Senator Stern |- | Eugene Lazarev | colspan="2" | Anton Vanko |-